Heatstroke
by Chase Ravencroft Tilton
Summary: Set after my other fic "Something Precious", but can stand alone. Derek and Tyler finally have a rare moment alone at work, and Tyler, ever the opportunist, is determined to make the absolute most of it. Pure smutty goodness. Dedicated to YaoiSongstress.


A/N:

Hey there guys! Been awhile since I wrote something for Trauma Center, and it's still not the multi-chapter fic I've been meaning to start forever. Sorry! (And once again I'm posting something not related to Demon's Daughter...I really should finish chapter 55 sometime this month! )

I was bored the other day, so I started to write this just to get the creative stuff flowing. Soooo in the end, it became blatant Tyler on Derek porn. No real plot, no real reason, just porn. So yeah, contains blatant yaoi, don't like don't read, blah blah blah. Though why you wouldn't like it is beyond me. Tyler/Derek is a delicious pairing!

This is dedicated to my dear friend and fellow TC author YaoiSongtress, who inspired me to get my butt back into the TC fandom! Here's to you, love.

* * *

Heatstroke

One of the first things any doctor learned was how to take a patient's temperature.

But it didn't take any medical training for Dr. Tyler Chase to know that Dr. Derek Stiles was feverish. In fact, anyone would have been able to tell that something was off about the brunette from the way he was panting, and from the pink tinge to his pale cheeks.

But Tyler didn't need to see or hear these symptoms – he could feel the heat emanating in waves from his colleague's skin, especially through the fingertips that he was trailing down the other's neck and chest.

"Tyler, if Victor catches us down here, he's going to – _ungh_…"

Derek had been trying to warn his best friend turned boyfriend against starting a make-out session in one of Victor's labs, but Tyler apparently had no inclination to listen. And after the thing Tyler had just done to the brunette's pulse point with his tongue, Derek wasn't really inclined to put up much of an argument any longer.

It had been an agonizingly long shift for both doctors, each having had a full docket of paperwork on top of a brutal four hours of clinical visitations. They hadn't had any time to themselves all day, and indeed for awhile. Despite the fact that one or the other stayed over at the other's apartment most nights of the week, other than sleeping in the same bed, the pair had barely been in the same room together for more than an hour.

So when Sidney had called for both of them to go visit Victor for debriefing on the results of a new clinical study, it was considered a small miracle in and of itself. But when they arrived in the research department and found it empty, with no signs of Victor or any of his unlucky assistants, Tyler's impish side got the better of him.

And despite flailing his arms wildly to fend off the sudden love attack, and trying to protest against the blonde's cheekiness, Derek had found himself pinned to the only clear stretch of wall in the entire room, just between the computer and one of the test tables.

"Vicky's nowhere to be found, babe – it's just you and me. And this isn't even the main research lab anyway, so when he comes back he's not coming in here – unless you keep making those sexy noises for me. Then he might come to see what's going on."

Tyler emphasized his point by sliding his right hand up the front of Derek's tight black sweater, raking his nails slowly up his chest and trailing them back down again. Derek shivered at the light touch, self-consciously biting his lip at Tyler's teasing.

The blonde gave a small chuckle, staking out a spot on Derek's neck and nipping at it. "It's alright, I like the noise. Just don't get us caught – Dr. Hoffman's been having a bad week and I don't want to end up next on his shit-list."

Despite everything telling him this was a very bad idea, Derek found his body already coming to attention from Tyler's ministrations.

This didn't escape Tyler's notice. "Damn, you haven't even had time to touch yourself, have you babe? I know you're easily excited, but this was fast, even for you." He gave the growing bulge in Derek's pants a loving squeeze, eliciting a small hiss.

"Shut up, Tyler." He huffed, trying his hardest to not press into his boyfriend's hand.

Tyler chuckled, a low, rumbling half-purr that had Derek's entire body stiffening. "I love you, too, Dr. Stiles." He murmured, now cupping the brunette's clothed erection.

He really didn't want to do this at work, but Tyler didn't seem to be giving him any choice in the matter – and if he kept squeezing at him like that, there was going to be a bigger problem than making out in Victor's precious research facilities.

"If you're so set on doing this, at least let me get comfortable, _Dr. Chase_." Derek arched his back slightly at this, putting the seductive lilt on his tone to get his meaning across. To others, it may have seemed like he was also trying to turn the tables around slightly on the horny blonde, but that was just an added bonus as far as he was concerned.

"Ooh – dirty boy, calling me doctor like that."

Derek could feel the lecherous grin on Tyler's face as the blonde's lips found his neck once more, this time with more fervor. Just as he was about to complain about being ignored, Tyler's deft fingers found their way to the button of Derek's black Dockers.

Derek managed to stifle his eager groan as Tyler managed to unbutton and unzip his pants one-handed. He supposed it shouldn't surprise him anymore, having seen those so very skilled hands in action in the surgical theatre, but every time he thought about the dexterity and grace of those long, tapered fingers and those calloused in places but mostly soft palms, Derek had a small rush of shock and pride in his lover's ability to please him.

"And you're already wet, too? You really did miss me." Tyler continued his teasing, cutting off Derek's reply by slipping his hand under the waistband of his boxers and lightly gripping his still-growing hardness.

"I always miss you – _ahhh_ – when you're – _uhn _– gone." Derek managed to reply just barely as Tyler ran a thumb over his head, using the slight wetness from his precum to slick up his first few inches and give a few quick strokes.

Derek could clearly feel Tyler's hard on pressing against his thigh by now. As much as he really, really didn't want to be caught down here, and he knew someone would eventually come looking for them, he still reacted the same way to feeling Tyler against him. His normal morals were out the window when he had the blonde's hand on him too.

As for the other, Tyler was still feeling quite playful, not ready to give up the teasing just yet. "Well, you seem to be pretty horny right now. But in my professional opinion, Mr. Stiles, further testing is required. I'm afraid these pants will have to go."

Derek groaned at Tyler's horrible porn voice and joke, but soon began to groan for entirely different reasons as his pants and boxers found their way to the floor along with Tyler, and Tyler's lips found their way to his erection.

He nearly sent a row of vials and stoppers to the floor as well when he felt Tyler take him to the back of the throat and swallow around him. As it was, his knees nearly gave way for a moment, and his eyes couldn't possibly roll back any further into his head.

The blonde just purred happily. Deep-throating was one of his favorite tricks in the sexual arsenal, and something that he knew he was very good at. It just so happened that Derek was very, very sensitive to it, and he milked that sensitivity for all it was worth.

He pulled back slightly, focusing his mouth on Derek's head for a few minutes. As Tyler slowly dragged his tongue across and around, Derek wove his fingers through the other's messy blonde mane, just to give himself something to hold on to.

It was when Tyler lightly scraped his teeth on the velvet underside of him that Derek gripped the blonde's head and moaned wantonly.

They both froze for a moment, startled by the loudness of the moan. Tyler tilted his head back slowly but surely, pressing back against Derek's hold to look the other man in the face. The brunette's face was flushed, either from arousal or embarrassment – or both.

"You like that one, babe?" Tyler's grin was wide, his eyes flashing almost dangerously.

Derek almost had to bite back another moan at the sight of Tyler on his knees in front of him – lab coat and hair disheveled, precum on his lips – clearly enjoying all of it.

He managed a small, terse nod at Tyler, worried about his voice wavering if he tried to give a verbal reply. It wasn't as though he was always the submissive partner in the relationship, but more often than not, Tyler took the lead – and he was very, very good at what he did, often reducing Derek to shivers and gasps.

Slowly, the blonde kissed his way up Derek's inner thigh and stood, pressing his palms flat over his boyfriend's chest. He licked the remainder of the translucent fluids from the corners of his mouth before leaning in to whisper in the other's ear.

"Would you like it more if I gave you something to tighten around?"

Tyler took the strangled whimper he received in reply as a yes. He wasted no time in finally freeing himself from his pants and boxers, fully removing Derek's, and pressing his naked erection against Derek's own, loving the warmth radiating between them.

"Ty…problem." Derek managed to murmur, grinding against him slightly.

"Hmm?" Tyler was already moving to grab Derek's right leg and hook it around his back.

"Lube."

Of course. Tyler slumped his head against Derek's shoulder in frustration. The lotion he kept in his desk was tucked away in his office upstairs, and he knew Victor wouldn't have left anything like that lying around one of his labs. If it had been anyone other than Derek, he would have argued that they could go without. But because it was Derek, and Tyler loved the brunette surgeon more than life itself, he wouldn't dare. He loved him too much to ever risk hurting him. He was resigned to not having the rest of his fun, when something liquid caught his eye on the table beside them.

Grinning ear to ear, he reached for the bottle and snagged it.

"Problem solved, Dr. Stiles." He declared, happily twisting the cap off the small bottle.

The scent was immediately recognizable to Derek's nose, having worked with the damn stuff enough in his career. "Tyler James Chase, is that antibiotic gel!?" he hissed.

"Maybe. But hey – it's clean, it's slippery, and we've got tons."

Derek was not pleased with that one bit. "Tyler. It's antibiotic gel for goodness' sake!Do you have absolutely no shame at all!? We treat our patients with that stuff!"

Tyler gave a low, keening whine that made Derek feel the slightest bit guilty. "But baaaaaabe…" he pleaded. "It's sterile and it's all we have…unless you want to go another week without sex, because you know we're not getting another chance."

He had a point, Derek had to admit. As dirty as he felt using medical gel as a lubricant, his body was too demanding right now. Rolling his eyes, he gave in.

"Fine, use it. But you owe me for this one, mister."

The blonde gave a gleeful little yip as he swiped his fingers through the gel and coated himself thoroughly. After another swipe through the gel, he gently slipped a hand back to relax Derek's tightness, deftly sliding in a finger when his partner was ready.

It was such a familiar pattern to Derek now – one finger, slow rotation. The second would tick on this way, a pleasant tingling, until finally there were two fingers, steady rolling motion for a few moments longer to get him that much harder and that much more desperate for contact, and then finally a third finger. And then there would be that soft, deft little stroke of that sweet little bundle of nerves inside of him, and it would send waves through him. And while he was still seeing stars from that gentle touch, he was filled with that hot, soft flesh that he had come to so admire – and desire, for that matter.

This time was no different than any other. Tyler was just as slow and calculated now as he had been their first time together, just as determined and careful in his ministrations here as he was when operating on a delicate area that required the utmost precision.

"Hold yourself up for me, babe. And gimme your leg." Tyler instructed. Derek lifted his right leg, allowing Tyler to grip him by the thigh and hook the leg around his waist. After this, he gripped his own length, trying to fight against the urge to stroke himself and finish the deed quickly, and held himself higher to give Tyler a clear opening.

The blonde licked his lips, utterly enjoying the little display. Derek was so much sexier than he realized, even when doing simple things like just lifting his leg. It did terrible things to Tyler's self control – and his fine motor skills.

He put one hand against the wall to brace himself, and used the other to guide his throbbing erection home. Once he was situated at least slightly within Derek, he slid his other hand up to rest lightly on the other's hip.

"How much do you want?" This was Tyler's way of asking how rough or gentle to be.

With a bravado Tyler hadn't known he had, Derek dragged his tongue across his own lower lip, arched an eyebrow and peered down at where they were connected before flicking his eyes back to the blonde's face. "However much you think you can give."

It was all Tyler needed to hear. Derek's sexy little tease had made him more than ready to comply. Shifting his weight to better support his lover, Tyler slid himself in deep, burying his length to the hilt. He waited a moment for Derek to get re-acquainted with his size, but before long, he was all motion once more.

Derek bit down hard on his lip to stifle the cry he wanted to give as Tyler immediately began to rock his hips in that fluid, dance-like motion that he was so good at. He slid as far out as possible without actually removing himself, then rammed his solid nine inches back into the brunette in front of him. The steadiness of the motion showed years of practice, but all that mattered to Derek was that it was being used on him now.

As fast and hard as he was going, Tyler was still trying to restrain himself. It was all he could do to not be frantic in his motions, and to go all-out on his lover. He couldn't help it. Derek just made him this way, as blissfully horny as a young teenage boy.

"Give yourself some love, too." He muttered against Derek's skin, having leaned down to continually nip at the juncture between shoulder and neck.

The brunette obliged, relieved to finally be giving his own aching hardness the attention it had been begging for ever since Tyler's mouth had left it. He was slick enough from his own precum that he didn't need to use that damned gel he hated so much. Smoothly, he settled into rhythm with the blonde's thrusting, matching him stroke for push, hand moving in long, steady motions to account for the deepness of Tyler's penetration.

It didn't last nearly long enough for their tastes. This time, it was Tyler who came first, succumbing to Derek's tightness and the warmth inside him, overwhelmed by the way his boyfriend clenched around him mid-thrust.

"Ahh! Damn, Derek!" Tyler hissed, bucking his hips as he all but collapsed into his lover, pressing them both even tighter to the wall than they had been before. He almost tripped over Derek's discarded pants as he tried to regain his footing, and decided to just stand still for a moment. The orgasm had caught him off guard, and he was almost embarrassed that he had barely lasted ten minutes. But as it was, he still had to see to it that Derek found his release as well. He could feel Derek's hand pinned between them, and quickly pulled back, sliding out of the brunette and placing his own hand on his shaft.

"Sorry, Ty – I shouldn't have tightened around you so much…" he muttered sheepishly, face yet again flushed with both arousal and embarrassment.

Tyler grinned at him, brushing hair off of his sweaty forehead and gripping at the flesh in his hand. "You're apologizing for getting me off? You're weird, babe." He couldn't help but chuckle wearily at the situation. Here Derek was, still hard, hot and unfinished, with Tyler's fluids dripping down his legs, and he was only worried about having made his boyfriend finish so fast. That kind of innocent devotion was unheard of these days.

"I want to make sure you enjoy yourself too, Ty. I love you." Derek replied honestly, looking deeply into Tyler's eyes. That same reckless honesty that Tyler loved so much about him when they were in medical school was still there.

The blonde was genuinely touched. Sometimes it was easy to get caught up in their jobs, and he almost forgot just how deeply Derek cared for him. But moments like this reminded him why they were such a good match. It was the little things that made them so close, like the way Derek would help Amy with her math homework some nights, or the way he would cook a little more at dinner to pack lunch for him the next day. Yes, Tyler loved Derek for all those little things and more – and he was going to show him.

"I love you, too. And my main concern – " Tyler slid his hand down Derek's length and squeezed, " – is making sure – " he roughly dragged his hand back up his lover's shaft, eliciting a hiss from the brunette " – that you are satisfied."

At this final word, Tyler began pumping his hand hard and fast, determined to give Derek his release. Derek hissed and moaned beneath him, writhing under Tyler's relentless motions. Tyler's lips found the pulse point thrumming at his throat, and it was all Derek could do to stay on his feet. The combined efforts were bringing him to the edge.

"Ahh! Oh god, Tyler, I'm gonna – oh _fuck_ – " Derek's attempt to warn Tyler was choked off by the feeling of a slick finger probing his prostate in time with the rough strokes.

Tyler felt a surge of desire flare through his blood at the sound of Derek cursing. Normally, Derek tried his best to keep a clean mouth, and was the one lecturing Tyler about minding his manners and keeping his language appropriate.

But when he was stressed, or just really in the heat of the moment, Derek Stiles had an arsenal of swear words that would make a sailor blush. Hearing the coarsest of those words slide so easily from his mouth, in that strangled and hushed tone – it did even more things to him that should have been illegal in at least five other states.

"Say it again, babe." Tyler pleaded, waggling his finger against that bundle of nerves.

Derek bit down harshly on his lower lip to control his growl. "Ngh…_fuck_…"

"That's it. Good boy." Tyler purred. "And you know what? I'm going to do just that later tonight. I'm gonna _fuck_ you into the _fucking_ mattress."

The combination of Tyler's dirty mouth and his deft hands was finally too much for Derek. With a shudder, he twitched and jerked, and finally came. He gave three spurts, spilling himself over Tyler's hand and making a small stain on the blonde's lab coat.

Tyler leaned his head on Derek's shoulder as the brunette caught his breath, and tried to remember what country he was in. The orgasm had rocked him completely, and he was exhausted. He had no idea how in the hell he was going to complete his shift now.

"C'mon, tiger. We need to get back before someone comes looking for us." Tyler pressed a kiss to Derek's forehead and began fixing his clothes.

Derek willed his lethargic limbs to move, and fumbled to gather up his missing clothing. It took nearly five minutes for him to get himself re-dressed, and another five to get himself looking at least somewhat presentable – or at the least, to look like he hadn't just had sex on the job, and in a medical center, no less.

Finally ready to get back to work, the pair emerged from the research department. Tyler held Derek close and gave him one last kiss.

"You know, that antibiotic gel worked pretty good – maybe I should bring some home?"

Derek merely blushed, watching a now-chuckling Tyler walk away. He was going to have a rough time looking at that damned stuff the same way ever again.

* * *

"Dr. Stiles, I just got a paper cut, could you pass me the antibiotic gel?" Angie shook her hand in reflex to the slight pain, glaring at the stack of papers that had wounded her.

Derek could feel the heat rising in his cheeks as he grabbed a small bottle and practically flung it to Angie, recoiling from it as though it were venomous.

"Are you alright, Dr. Stiles?" she asked, unscrewing the cap to the bottle.

Derek's eyes followed her hand as she dabbed at the small injury with a cotton swab full of the medicine. He swallowed hard.

"I'm f-fine, Angie. Why do you ask?"

She furrowed her brow at him. After putting a band aid over the cut and tossing the paper wrapper into the trashcan, she crossed to Derek's desk and looked him over.

"Are you sure you're alright? You look a little feverish." She pressed the back of her hand to his forehead to take his temperature.

Derek tried to look anywhere but at the small bottle of gel on the edge of his desk.

"Just like I thought, you are a little warm. Here, let me use a bit of the antibiotic gel on your forehead, that will help cool you down."

The brunette nearly fell out of his chair as the memories of what he had gotten up to that afternoon came rushing back. "I'll just get some water, and I'll be fine, thank you!"

Without giving the nurse a chance to reply, he bolted from his chair and all but ran out of the office, making a beeline straight for the cafeteria.

He was going to smack Tyler for this one later.

* * *

THE END


End file.
